Not Just a New Life
by Noir-Bondevik
Summary: Dari Indonesia, kau terpaksa tinggal bersama teman Ibumu di Jepang karena kedua orangtuamu dinas ke luar negeri selama setahun. Dan kau memulai kehidupan baru yang luar biasa. GoMxReader. Mind to RnR?
1. Prologue

Siang hari yang cerah, kau asyik bergelut dengan komputer mu, seolah tak peduli dengan cuaca di luar sana. Aktifitas menyenangkanmu terhenti karena ibumu datang ke kamarmu sambil menggebrak koper.

"IBU, ADA APA INI?!" pekikmu kaget.

"Nak, tolong deh, stop dulu mainnya. Ibu mau ngomong sebentar."

Sembari menggerutu, kau mematikan komputer kesayanganmu lalu duduk menghadap ibu kesayanganmu.

"Bu, mau bicara apa?" tanyamu penasaran.

"Begini, sementara Ibu dan Ayah selama setahun ini bakal sering ke luar negeri. Jadi, kamu bakal dititip ke teman ibu di Jepang. Mengerti?"

.

.

.

.

.

Dan kau merasa napasmu berhenti sementara

**NOT JUST A NEW LIFE**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**This fic © me a.k.a Noir**

**Pair: GoMxYou**

**Saya tidak memiliki hak kepemilikan apapun delain fic ini dan tubuh saya**

**Warning: semi AU, semi canon, OOC, (mungkin) typo(s), author geblek, alur kecepetan, dll**

**Ket: "Bicara dalam Bahasa Indonesia"**

"_**Bicara dalam Bahasa Asing"**_

"_**(Bicara dalam hati)"**_

_-=Eins, Zwei, Drei, Starten!=-_

-Reader's POV-

Gue ga percaya apa yang emak gue bilang tadi, pindah? Jepang? Demiapa? Emang bener sih gue pernah pengen ke Jepang, tapi sayangnya (ga tau kenapa) bapak gue ga pernah dapet jatah dinas ke Jepang. Atau jangan-jangan seseorang menyabotase jadwal dinas bokap gue agar ga pernah ke Jepang.

Oke, gue ngaku gue pecinta anime. Ibu gue tau dan dia ga heran sama kelakuan gue nonton anime di hari libur. Gue biasanya kalo libur emang jadi NEET seketika.

Sekarang keadaan gue adalah cengo sambil cengkeram celana jeans selutut gue. Oke, gue akuin gue seneng bisa ke sana. YA TAPI MASA TINGGAL BARENG SAMA SESEORANG YANG NOTABENE BELOM GUE KENAL?! TERUS KENAPA EMAK GUE IKUT BAPAK GUE?! HIDUP INI EMANG GA ADIL.

Hh hh, gue histeris sumpah. Kenapa harus pindah ya tuhan, gini gini gue masih cinta sama Negara gue. Gue narik napas panjang, keluarin.

"Kenapa harus ke Jepang? Kan aku di sini bisa sendiri."

"Ibu takut kamu itu tinggal sendiri gak ada siapa-siapa. Lagian dua tahun itu bukan waktu yang sedikit. Pokoknya kamu harus pindah."

Gue kicep seketika, keputusan ibu gue emang ga bisa diganggu gugat.

"Tapi kapan berangkatnya?"

"hm, mungkin 2 hari lagi."

"KOK CEPET BANGET?!"

"Ibu udah mikirin ini bareng Bapak kamu sejak sebulan lalu."

Anjir, gue megap megap nista di kamar. Sejahat itukah Ibu gue sampe ngomongnya dadakan. Padahal udah dipikirin lama banget. Sekarang perasaan gue campur aduk, ga tau harus ngapain. Dan sekarang (entah kenapa) gue ngeliat Ibu gue dalam keadaan pake baju Nazi.

Gue ngangguk lemes.

"Oke, hari ini sama kamu beres beres kamar, besok ucapin perpisahan sama temen-temen smp kamu, terus beresin baju. Lusa pagi kita berangkat." Cerocos ibu gue.

Sekarang gue Cuma bisa bersabar dan berdoa pada yang maha kuasa agar mengampuni dosa gue.

**-the next day-**

"ELO PINDAH KE JEPANG?!" Teriakan temen gue menggema di kelas. Dan garagara dia kelas langsung rusuh ngerubungin gue macam lalat ngerubungin sampah— argh, kayaknya perumpamaan gue cukup salah.

"Banyak bacot gue segel di gudang sekolah." Anceman gue emang mutlak, dan terbukti satu kelas langsung kicep. Ngoahahahahha.

"Makasih ya, padahal kita baru temenan, makasih atas bantuan kalian semua selama ini yah. Gue berangkat besok."

_Somehow _ini mirip wasiat. Bodo lah.

Dan gue bisa melihat ada efek bling bling di sekitar diri gue yang lagi senyum. HAHA. Gue ngerasa _fabulous._

**-2 days later-**

Gue geret-geret koper kesusahan. Emak gue malah asyik teleponan. Untungnya gue beberapa tahun ini sering belajar bahasa Jepang lewat buku. Dan gue bisa mendengar percakapan ibu gue sama orang di seberang sana.

"_iya, pesawatnya belum berangkat, tolong jaga anakku yah. Kau kan juga punya anak seumuran dengan anakku hahaha"_

Oh, temen emak gue punya anak seumuran sama gue, baguslah. Semoga anaknya cewek.

"_Aku sudah melihat fotomu dengan anakmu, tampan loh ahahahaha"_

Tunggu, tampan? COWOK?!

"_Ah, benar sekali~! Mungkin kita bisa jodohkan kedua anak kita hahahah~"_

Dafuq, gue langsung nyemburin coca cola yang lagi gue minum. Iya, gue tadi beli di KFC.

Gue batuk-batuk nista, TERKUTUKLAH TOPIK PERJODOHAN!

Setelah menutup telepon, ibu gue dengan santainya bilang "Kamu bakalan punya temen menyenangkan kok~ tenang aja~" gue merasa tertohok sama perkataan ibu gue yang cukup nyelekit di telinga gue.

Untungnya pemberitahuan keberangkatan ke Jepang udah diumumin. Gue cium tangan hikmad ke ibu gue. Ibu gue sendiri kayaknya udah nahan airmata gitu. Terus dia meluk gue dan berkata "Jaga diri ya nak, Ibu sesering mungkin bakalan kontak kamu kok."

Ga tau kenapa gue ngerasa ada backsound Hidayah diputar.

Setelah ngobrol kecil, gue melangkah pergi dari ibu gue dan mulai memasuki lorong— apalah gue lupa. Pokoknya abis periksa tiket. Terus duduk di bangku pesawat.

**-Skip Time-**

Gue udah sampe di Jepang, kaki gue sakit kebanyakan duduk. Apalagi tadi gue sempet ketiduran di pesawat. Jadi pandangan gue masih agak kabur. Bukan, bukan pada lari, maksudnya masih _blur _alias samar.

Setelah celingak celinguk macam orang bego, akhirnya gue menemukan seseorang dadah dadah ke gue. Orangnya cantik, ga terlalu tua juga ga terlalu muda, rambutnya pirang panjang gitu. Kalo ga salah namanya— namanya— M-Ma-Ma— GA TAU AH GELAP.

"_Konnichiwa, _, namaku Kise Marryse, pasti kau sudah mendengar tentangku dari ibumu kan?"_

"_E-eh, i-iya, Marryse-baa san."_

Tante Marryse cekikikan, gue ngomong sesuatu yang salah ya?

"_hihi, panggil saja aku kaa-san, tidak usah memakai baa-san." _Ujar Tante Marryse. Gue kicep untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"_e-eh, i-iya k-kaa san."_

Tante Marryse senyum ke gue, terus ngajakin gue ke mobilnya. Gue sih Cuma bisa ngikutin dia dari belakang. Dan garagara itu suasana jadi _awkward._

Setelah setengah jam (yang gue anggap itu selamanya), akhirnya gue sampe di kediaman keluarga Kise. Rumahnya gede. Bukan, bukan gede, tapi gede banget. Perasaan rumah gue ngga segede itu deh.

Gue menginjakkan kaki masuk ke rumah itu rasanya deg degan banget. Beberapa pelayan baris macam militer terus nunduk ke gue sama tante Marryse. Isi rumah itu juga bisa dibilang ajaib semua. Bukan, bukan garagara banyak peralatan sihir, tapi barang barang di situ hampir semuanya keliatan— mewah.

"_RYOUTAAAAAA IBU PULAAANG~!"_ Tante Marryse meneriakkan nama seseorang di ujung sana. Gue ngerasa familiar sama namanya, Kise?

"_SELAMAAAAT DATAAANGGGG KAA SAAAAANNNN" _buset, itu teriak pake toa kali ya.

Di atas tangga ada seorang anak laki laki tinggi pirang lari ke tante Marryse. Terus langsung nerjang Tante Marryse. Tante Marryse kayaknya juga kewalahan naggepin si—

"K-Kise Ryouta? Artis itu?" akhirnya gue sadar kenapa gue merasa familiar sama nama itu.

Orang yang gue panggil langsung muter kepalanya Sembilan puluh derajat. Dia mandangin gue, gue mandangin Tante Marryse, Tante Marryse gak mandangin siapa siapa.

"_Kaa san, itu gadis yang akan tinggal sama kita-ssu?" _Tanya emm… Ryouta. Kok logatnya agak gimana gitu.

"_e-eh, namaku _, salam kenal Kise-san"_

Ryouta senyum ke gue, anjringdemiapa senyumnya menawan banget. Emang bener lah artis macam dia ganteng banget.

"_Panggil saja aku Kisecchi-ssu! Salam kenal _-chii!" _ dia jawab dengan senang hati. Amg, gue ngerasa muka gue kayak dikasih dispenser (baca: panas).

Gue senyum balik ke dia sambil ngangguk-ngangguk. Tanpa gue sadari, dia langsung meluk gue erat pake banget.

INI SEKUHARA! SEKUHARA!

Ga tau kenapa dia malah manja manjaan di pundak gue. Dan sekarang gue mengerti perasaan Tante Marryse pas diterjang sama Ryouta tadi.

"_Selamat Datang di keluarga Kise-ssu!" _Kise meluk gue makin erat. Gue makin sesek.

"_Ryouta, hentikan itu." _Syukurlah Tante Marryse tau perasaan gue saat ini. Gue megap megap nyari pasokan oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"_Maaf-ssu." _

"_Ah, tak apa apa."_

"_oh iya, _, lebih baik kau istirahat dikamar, karena esok kalian mulai sekolah. Ryouta, kau tidak ada kegiatan hari ini kan? Tolong jaga _ ya, Kaa san mau bekerja dulu, mungkin kaa san akan pulang telat." _Ujar Tante Marryse dengan aura penuh selubung. Lalu Tante Marryse pergi keluar.

"_siap ssu!" _loh kok Ryouta setuju?!

"__chii, ayo kuantar ke kamarmu."_

Sepanjang perjalanan, gue dan Ryou (gue manggil begitu sama dia dan dia pun ga masalah) ngobrol ringan soal sekolah. Dan untunglah Ryou itu orangnya asik diajak ngobrol. Gak kerasa ternyata gue udah sampe di kamar.

Kamarnya lumayan bagus. Ada satu kasur di pojok kiri (lebih tepatnya cocok untuk ditempati dua orang). Lalu ada jendela di sisinya, yang menghadap langsung ke halaman belakang. Lalu ada satu lemari putih cukup besar, satu meja belajar, dan pintu menuju kamar kecil. Gue ga faham lagi sama pemilik rumah ini.

"_Kau istirahat dulu-ssu, nanti sore mungkin kita jalan-jalan ke pertokoan." _Ujar Ryou lalu menutup pintu. Gue ngucapin terima kasih sama dia sebelum dia pergi dari kamar.

Setelah ngerasa Ryou bener-bener pergi, gue ngerebahin diri ke kasur, dan masuk kealam mimpi

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue/Deleted

**A/N: **HAI, SAYA IKUT MERAMAIKAN FANDOM KUROBAS. Padahal saya punya utang fic banyak tapi malah ngerjain ini lol. Biarkanlah angin semilir lewat.

Soal Marryse itu, saya sebenernya ga tau nama ibunya Kise harus saya namain siapa, saya malah ngasal di sini. #KetauanNyomotNamaOCSembarangan

Mungkin alurnya agak kecepetan, gomen, saya itu sebenernya rada ga guna buat netralin alur :"")))))

Di sini reader orang Indonesia yang pindah ke Jepang sementara. Makanya bahasanya saya buat rada _slengean _gitu xD tenang aja, chap chap selanjutnya saya usahain ga kayak begitu kok.

Dan kayaknya fic ini ga bakal bertahan lama sampe puluhan chapter, saya Cuma bisa sampe belasan chap aja.

Ini dihapus atau lanjut? Tergantung keputusan reader semua :)))))

So, mind to RnR?

**EDITED 1: **SAYA TERBALIK NULIS MARGA SAMA NAMA KECILNYA AAAAAAAAAAAAH GOMEEEEHN


	2. This New Life

_PIIPIPIPIPIPPIPP_

Kau terbangun dari tidurmu karena merasa ponselmu bergetar. Dengan mata setengah terbuka setengah terpejam kau menggapai ponselmu dan menekan tombol sebelah kiri.

"Ha—lo?" Ujarmu terkantuk kantuk

"_!" Kau memekik kaget ketika mendengar teriakan dari telepon di ujung sana.

"I-bu?" Tanyamu takut-takut.

"_, bukannya udah ibu bilangin supaya telepon ibu kalo udah sampe sana? Ibu khawatir sama kamu" Ujar ibumu lemas. Kau menggumam sesuatu tidak jelas. Karena masih belum _connect _sehabis bangun tidur.

"Maaf bu…" Di seberang sana, kau mendengar ibumu menghela napas panjang lega.

"Haaaa udahlah, oh iya, gimana di sana? Kamu baik-baik aja kan?"

"Baik kok bu—" Tiba-tiba kau teringat sesuatu "OH IYA BU, KOK GA BILANG-BILANG KALO TEMEN IBU ITU IBUNYA KISE RYOUTA?! AKU KAN KAGET SETENGAH MATI!" teriakmu sawan. Seketika juga kau menutup mulutmu.

"Loh? Ibu pikir kamu udah tau."

Kau ber-_facepalm _ria

"Sudahlah, pokoknya jaga diri di sana ya, jangan bikin repot—" Ibumu mengambil jeda "Dan bertingkahlah dengan sopan dan feminin, kalau tidak, tanggung sendiri akibatnya"

Kau bergidik ngeri merasakan atmosfer kamar berubah seketika

**NOT JUST A NEW LIFE**

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**This fic © Noir-Bondevik**

**Saya tidak memiliki hak cipta apapun selain fic ini**

**Warning: semi-AU, semi-canon, OOC, (maybe) typo(s), alur kecepetan, dll**

**Ket: "Bicara dalam Bahasa Indonesia"**

"_**Bicara dalam Bahasa Asing"**_

"_**(Bicara Dalam Hati)"**_

_Eins, Zwei, Drei, Starten!_

_-=Happy Reading=-_

Setelah menutup telepon, kau terbengong sementara. Tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya menuruti perkataan ibu tercintamu daripada mati. Itu saja. Ini bahkan lebih menyeramkan daripada sinetron bertema Kerajaan pada zaman dahulu dengan grafik naga yang menyedihkan.

Kau menengok ke jam di ponselmu, sudah satu setengah jam kau tertidur pulas. Hebat, padahal biasanya jika kau tertidur bisa mencapai rekor 12 jam.

_TOKTOK_

Lamunanmu buyar ketika mendengar ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar ruangan (_you don't say)._

"_-chii, _boleh aku masuk ke dalam-ssu?" _Suara itu, Kise ternyata.

Kau bergegas merapihkan rambutmu yang acak-acakan dan pakaianmu yang agak berantakan.

_-=READER'S POV=-_

Gah! Mampus! Gue langsung ngeraphin rambut sama baju gue, atas anceman emak gue supaya berlaku lebih feminin. Gue nyisir rambut pake jari, bodo amatlah! Yang penting rapih!

Setelah ngerasa udah lebih baik, gue langsung ngebukain pintu.

"_Ah, iya Ryou, maaf aku ketiduran, ada apa?"_

Ryou ngeblush, ANJENGMAMAHTOLONGAKU MUKANYA ANJENG! GUE FANGIRLINGAN!

"_Begini, tadi kan aku sudah janji akan mengajakmu ke pertokoan sekaligus untuk memberitahumu tentang daerah sini. Tapi sepertinya kau kecapekan ya-ssu." _Ujar si kepala kuning sambil garuk-garuk tengkuk. Gue Cuma bisa mempertahankan pokha 'fes gue (padahal dalam hati fangirlingan lel).

"_Oh, tak apa. Aku sudah lebih segar setelah tidur tadi. Sebentar ya, aku mau ganti baju dulu!" _Ujar gue ketjeh.

"_O-oh iya, aku menunggu di depan ya!" _Ujarnya lagi. Bikin gue pengen meluk dia ampe gepeng. Setelah itu gue langsung menutup pintu dan nyari baju yang bakalan gue pake buat jalan-jalan sama Ryou.

**-=Skip Time=-**

"_Ryou, maaf menunggu!" _Gue lari-lari sambil megangin tali tas kecil gue supaya gak jatoh. Tadi soalnya ganti baju-nya buru-buru, biar Ryou gak nunggu lama. Kan gue masih punya hati.

Pas Ryou ngebalikkin badan, dia nge-_blush _lagi terus malingin muka. INIKENAPAADAAPAKANJENGRATU DARI TADI DIA NGEBLUSH

Gue memperhatikan gaya pakaian gue, pake baju dress terusan warna tosca muda, jaket putih, ditambah legging, topi putih dengan hiasan mawar sama sepatu putih. Ada yang salah gitu?

"_Ryou? Kamu kenapa?" _Tanya gue prihatin.

"_T-tak apa-ssu! Ayo jalan!" _OHOK, DIA NGEGANDENG GUE!

"_a-eh, oh iya Ryou, kenapa kau memakai kacamata dan syal seperti itu?"_

"_AAh! Aku kan model-ssu! Manajerku menyuruhku supaya memakai penutup wajah agar tidak dikerubungi fans!"_

Gue sempet lupa kalo Ryou itu _idol _yang lagi tenar, dasar bego.

Selama perjalanan, Ryou ngejelasin semua toko yang kita lewatin, mulai dari toko makanan, _konbini, _sampe toko uhukpakaianrenanguhuk dijelasin sama dia. Yaah meskipun agak malu sih. Gue malah ngerasa kalo di toko itu ada empat pria lumba-lumba, penguin, paus dan— ah sudahlah.

Dan selama perjalanan, gue mendengar kasak-kusuk dari cewek-cewek yang gue dan Ryou lewatin.

"_psst hei, itu Kise Ryouta bukan?"_

"_Be-Benar!"_

"_Kok dia berjalan bersama cewek ya?! Atau jangan-jangan pacarnya! Kelihatannya pacarnya itu wanita asing!"_

"_Aku patah hati deh…"_

Ya begitulah.

Gue malu abis. Bangsyat.

"_Ah, Aominecchi!" _Ryou manggil seseorang? Aomin….ecchi? watafak

"_Yooh~ tak kusangka kita bertemu di sini" _Gue menatap ke depan. Gue lihat seseorang dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata (bikin gue sedikit minder sih) dan— astaga kulitnya itu loh, bahkan gue yang dari Negara tropis aja ga se-dim itu.

"_Hm, itu siapa?" _D-dia ngeliat ke gue! Gue ga bawa tasbih!

"_Oh, ini namanya _! Dia dari Indonesia! Teman ibuku menitipkannya kepada kami-ssu!" Ryou_ ngerangkul gue…. Aduh malu /

"_S-salam kenal" _seenggaknya gue masih punya jiwa kesopanan dalam diri gue, terus gue ngebungkukkin badan.

"_Tak usah formal sama Aominecchi-ssu! Haha! Oh iya, ini namanya Aomine Daiki"_

Aomine— Daki? Pfft mungkin gue bakalan plesetin namanya.

Dia mulai perhatiin gue, terus matanya ke bawah, ngeliatin apaan ya? Ga sopan banget kayaknya

"_Hey, Kise, dadanya lumayan"_

Satu hal yang bisa gue ucapkan: ANJIR, MESUM LO BANGSYAT

"_Aominecchi! Tak sopan seenaknya bilang begitu kepada _-chii! Dia masih polos!"_

Polos? …kayaknya gue harus menutupi ke-_fujoshi-_an gue secepatnya.

"_Berisik kau Kise! Kalau memang dadanya lumayan memangnya kenapa!"_

"….Janc*k kau Aho." ups, gue keceplosan ngomong sesuatu.

"_He?" _agaknya mereka masih rada bingung sama kalimat yang gue omongin tadi. Fiuh, itu lebih baik daripada mereka tau artinya. Bisa-bisa gue pulang-pulang pas ketemu emak masuk neraka.

"_Sudahlah, kita pergi saja _-chii!" _Ajak Ryou sambil menggandeng gue. Sedangkan si dim keknya santai aja tuh.

Gue berusaha buat nyamain kecepetan jalan Ryou. Tapi rasanya susah banget. Ga tau kenapa.

"_Ryou, kamu tak apa?"_

"_Aku kesal dengan Aominecchi-ssu! Ia sering sekali mengganggu cewek! Dan aku juga sering diganggu olehnya!"_

A-a-a-anjer, _fujoshi _gue keluar, pls jangan pls jangan pls jangan.

"_E-eh? Kenapa bisa begitu?"_

"_Tak tahu!"_

"_A-ah, maaf yah."_

Mungkin Ryou ngerasa ucapannya tadi agak keras ke gue. _"M-Maaf, aku tak bermaksud—"_

"_Tak apa, aku tahu kau sedang emosi kok"_

Kise kaget dengan perkataan gue, terus langsung meluk gue tanpa ba bi bu. Gue sendiri pun syok sama perilaku Ryou yang tiba-tiba gitu. Dan untuk kedua kalinya gue terkena sekuhara.

"_TERIMA KASIH _-CHII! KAU MEMANG PERHATIAN-SSUUUU"_

"_R-Ryou—sesak—"_

Menyadari keadaan gue yang udah hampir sekarat, Kise langsung ngelepasin gue.

"_Hehehe, Maaf-ssu~" _Ryou senyum garing sambil garuk belakang kepala belakangnya. Padahal gue yakin ga gatel.

Setelah itu gue ngeliat Ryou nguap sambil usep-usep mata. Keknya dia mulai ngantuk. Gue merasa SANGAT bersalah dia rela nemenin gue jalan-jalan.

"_Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja? Kau itu beberapa hari ini bekerja kan? Mungkin kau kecapekan." _Ujar gue kece.

"_E-eh? Tak apa-apa? Aku agak tidak enak, padahal niatnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke restoran setelah ini."_

"_Oh, sebenarnya aku belum lapar."_

"_Baiklah kalau begitu-ssu! Kita pulang, _-cchi!" _Ryou ehem, ngegandeng gue lagi. Gue Cuma bisa nurut terus ngikutin dia.

**-=Skip Time=-**

Sampe rumah, ga nyangka Cuma jalan-jalan doang gue bisa capek begini. Gue langsung mendudukkan diri di sofa. Dan Ryou juga ngelakuin hal yang sama.

"_Haaaaaa, tak kusangka besok kita akan mulai sekolah, padahal kupikir kita masih bisa bermain lama-lama~!" _Ryou ngegerutu. Gue making ga enak.

"_Tapi kau juga butuh istirahat loh."_

"_Ha-Habisnya—"_

"_Loh? Kenapa?"_

"…_..aku jarang berjalan-jalan keluar dengan teman-ssu."_

.ga. Musik menyayat hati berdendang di kuping gue.

"_Eh? Kalau begitu, aku sih mau-mau saja mengantarmu kemana saja."_

Ryou agak _shock._

"_Terima Kasih _-chii, kau memang baik hati." _Ryou, aku malu. Pls stahp it.

Ryou setelah itu ngeliat jam. _"Kita makan malam yuk-ssu! Tadi kan kita tidak jadi makan karena Aominecchi membuatku kesal." _Ryou ngegembungin pipi. Pls berenti make me fangirlingan.

Gue dan Ryou pun makan malam sambil bercerita-cerita soal sekolah. Rada susah juga sih pake sumpit. Gue kan biasanya pake tangan orz. Apalagi perilaku harus dijaga.

Abis makan malam, gue dan Ryou pisah jalan dan mulai beres-beres dan melakukan hal yang biasa gue lakukan sebelum tidur. Dan akhirnya, bobo like always.

.

.

.

.

.

**End? #hujan gunting#**

**A/N: **uhuk, ga nyangka bisa selesai kayak gini. Saya ga guna banget bikin beginian. Malu pisan ternyata fic ini banyak yang suka. Padahal ini Cuma curhatan (atau delusi?) saya tentang anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

Chapter ini route Kise lebih banyak. Karena tiap chapter akan saya buat route tersendiri. Silakan tebak chapter esok akan dapet route siapa ufufufu~ #KetawaIbuTiri

Buat tante **Darkness Maiden, **sorry anak KiseDai laennya belom gue munculin soalnya waktu main gue terbatas. Gomen orz.

Saya heran, kok banyak yang suka POV Reader kek gini? Saya aja malah bingung, penulisan saya kacau. Saya bingung harus komentar apa kalo dibandingin sama fic kalian ;;;;;

Dan lagi, fic ini sepertinya akan ada 6 ending, masing-masing KiseDai punya ending sama Reader, adil kan? :D dan endingnya itu akan saya pisah dari fic ini karena pasti pembaca bakal kebingungan.

Kolom Review~~~

**Caca gak login: **REVIEW LOOOO MATA GUE PEDES BACANYAAAA HAHAHA OKAY OKAY JANGAN LEMPAR GUE INI UDAH UPDATE SAYANG, NTAR DI SEKOLAH KOMENTAR EAAAK

**Akira Yui: **KiseDai akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya, terima kasih~

**BakaFujo: **sip, tunggu aja kelanjutannya! Ending ada 6 buah ;)

**Guest: **sudah update!

Thanks for all reviewers, silent reader, and YOU!

See You!


End file.
